


What Lies Underneath

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Discussions of sexuality, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pining, Robert had a son who is adorable, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Tropes, implied biphobia, parent!Robert, parent/teacher AU, teacher!Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Robert is a man used to getting what he wants, but when the person he wants is also his son's teacher, things get complicated.Written for Robron Week 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at tags and summaries.  
> If you read all of this ily <3  
> Special thank you to @smittenwithsugden on tumblr for her endless support and encouragement, and @sapphicsugden on tumblr for making me feel like this was worth putting up :)

Robert Sugden was a man used to getting what he wanted.

It was something he took pride in. He worked hard to get the jobs and clients he wanted, so he could get the car and the clothes he wanted. He dressed well not just to look good, but to get the one night stands he wanted. Even in his divorce, he had fought with all his might to get joint custody of their son, playing nice with the lawyers and giving his ex-wife the house. He also happened to get his porsche, of course. He knew what he wanted, and he went after it.

He had found a small house in Leeds a few weeks after the divorce, to stay close to Henry and his new job. His sister, Victoria, had asked to move in with him, and he had agreed, mostly because the rent was a bit high, but also because he missed her. Their relationship had been somewhat distant, fraught with disagreements, but he was anxious for that to change.

He had worked to organise his life just as he wanted it; a comfortable home, a child he adored and got to take care of every other week, a string of one night stands, with men or women, and a tough, but well-paying job as an investment banker.

Their arrangement worked well for him. He and Claire had reached a point in their relationship where they could communicate without getting angry, and Henry was reaching the age where he was going to start kindergarten soon. He loved having weeks with his son, and felt an ache in his chest every time their week together came to an end, but Claire only lived a few streets away, and he found himself enjoying the weeks he had off.

On most friday nights when he didn’t have Henry, he went out. His life was too complicated for an actual relationship, but he never went long without a partner for the evening. This particular friday, he had chosen to go with Vic and some of their friends to a small pub they had never been in before. The atmosphere was cosy, the music soft but modern rock, and most of the beers were foreign. It was frequented mostly by young people, and his eyes immediately caught onto two young men chatting with animation over a pint. One of them seemed to wear a constant grin on his face, his dark brown curls and beard framing his face nicely, but it was his companion that particularly caught Robert’s eye.

His eyes were a startling blue, and his short black hair was slightly styled in an attempt to tame the curls. His beard was neat, practically only stubble, but accentuated his jawline and perfectly framed his lips. He had a straight nose, and the smile he was sporting illuminated every feature. He wore a simple long-sleeved black t-shirt with buttons down the front, and Robert couldn’t help but notice the muscles underneath. Robert took a sip of his pint and licked the foam off his top lip, eyes wandering across the man in front of him.

He felt someone nudge him in the side, and looked down to find Vic smiling at him.

“Found someone you like then?” her eyes were planted firmly on the blue eyed beauty, who was at that moment biting his lower lip at something the grinning one had said.

“I might’ve, yeah.” Robert conceded, “but I’m not sure he goes that way.”

“His friend is quite the looker as well… I guess there’s only one way to find out?” she winked at him suggestively, before walking over to the table and greeting both of them. Robert laughed as he saw the grinning one flirt shamelessly with his sister. Robert kept an eye on the other one, who seemed unaffected by Victoria’s presence. _Good start,_ he thought before he noticed that the blue eyes were looking straight at him.

Robert drained his pint, and walked up to the bar to order a new one. He felt the blue eyes on him the whole way up to the bar, and smiled to himself. He knew he was good looking, especially in his tight grey sweater and blue jeans with a black leather jacket over, and being noticed was a feeling he greatly enjoyed.

His eyes settled on blue eyes as he waited for the bartender. He rolled his eyes at something his friend said to Vic, who had sat down next to him, and Robert saw his eyes flicker towards him as he drained his beer, and made to walk to the bar.

This was the part Robert loved. Knowing that there was an interest, feeling eyes raking over his body, getting to be cocky and flirty and getting exactly what he wanted.

Blue eyes stopped at the bar a few stools down, and tried to get the attention of the bartender. He was even more gorgeous up close, his face stern, his jaw clenching, and Robert felt blood rush to his groin. He feigned indifference, and wasn’t too surprised when he heard a gruff voice speak.

“Your friend’s doing a good job of distracting my mate.” Robert turned his head to look at the man, who was speaking to him while keeping his eyes ahead on the bartender.

“My sister, actually… How did you know she was with me? Did you notice us or something?” Robert asked, turning to face him. He turned his mouth up in a small smile, before letting his blue eyes meet Robert’s.

“Don’t flatter yourself. The pub’s not that big, and your ego seems to take up quite a bit of room.” his eyes did a quick run down Robert’s body, and Robert grinned.

“Didn’t think that would bother you.” Robert returned, giving the man a smug smile. “I’m Robert, by the way.”

“Aaron.”

Robert nodded at him, and looked over Aaron’s shoulder to where his sister and his friend sat. They were sitting much closer than they did before, Vic’s hand resting on the bloke’s bicep, and Aaron turned around and scoffed.

“I guess that’s my night over then.”

Robert noticed the bartender walking over to them, and ordered two pints. Aaron cocked an eyebrow at that, and Robert gave him a small smile.

“Doesn’t have to be over.”

Aaron’s mouth turned up in a small smile, and he moved over to sit next to Robert by the bar.

Robert paid for the pints, and pushed one of them towards Aaron.

“I haven’t seen you in here before.” Aaron said.

“First time in here, some of our friends knew the place.” Robert paused to take a sip of his pint. “Good to know you noticed me though.” Aaron rolled his eyes but said nothing, a slight smile on his lips.

“What do you do, then?”

“Investment banker. Lived here for a few years now.” Robert replied, eyes trying to avoid Aaron’s piercing gaze.

“Posh bloke, are we?” Aaron joked, a hint of harshness in his tone.

“Not really. I like what I do and I do it well. That’s all there is to it.” his words were a bit harder than he wanted them to be, but Aaron putting him in a box like that angered him slightly. Aaron shrugged and had a sip of his drink. “What about you?” Robert asked, steering the subject away.

“Teacher. Me and Adam both.” He nodded at his friend, who was now running a hand through Vic’s hair.

“Hadn’t pegged you as a teacher. Suits ya.” Robert flirted, and he thought he saw that Aaron wasn’t completely immune to his charms.

“What did you have me pegged for then?”

“Thought you might be good with your hands…” Robert said suggestively, a slight pause before continuing, “a mechanic, maybe.”

Aaron shook his head slightly.

“Used to be one, actually.” he conceded.

“So you are good with your hands.” This time Robert allowed his eyes to rake shamelessly along Aaron’s body.

“Might be,” Aaron replied, “might be able to teach you a thing or two as well.”

Robert chuckled, and moved a bit closer to Aaron. He was so close to getting what he wanted, so close to having this gorgeous man beneath him, he could almost taste his lips on his own.

He was about to say something equally shameless, when saw Aaron’s friend, Adam, walk over with their jackets in hand. He patted Aaron on the shoulder, and handed over his coat.

“Time’s up, mate. We need to get going if we want to make it to Ross’ birthday.”

Robert noticed that Vic had joined their group of friends. Aaron finished the rest of his pint, before getting up and giving Robert a once over.

“Another time, yeah?” Aaron’s eyes gave him away, his intention clear.

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea.” Robert reached a hand inside his jacket pocket, and took out a business card. He held it out for Aaron to take. “Here. Call me, if you want.”

Aaron eyed the small piece printed piece of cardboard for a few seconds, before taking it out of Robert’s hand and putting it in his pocket.

“Have a fun evening.” Robert said as Aaron pulled on his jacket. He got no other reply than a nod and a lip bite, and then Aaron was gone.

Robert took his pint and went over to Vic and the others.

Vic grinned at him as he sat down.

“You two seemed to get along.” her lipstick was slightly less prominent than before, and he smiled at her.

“As did the two of you.”

Victoria shrugged nonchalantly, but Robert noticed the smile that didn’t leave her face.

“We exchanged numbers. He seemed like a great guy, we have half a plan to meet for dinner next weekend. You?”

“I gave him my number… We shall see.” Robert replied, trying to mask his annoyance.

He hated not getting what he wanted.

 

-

 

Weeks passed, and Robert never heard from Aaron. At first, he checked his phone more than was healthy, hoped it was Aaron every time his phone went off. The sunday following their meeting, Robert went over to collect Henry, who occupied his mind enough to distract him from his quiet phone. With only a week with Henry at a time, Robert and Victoria tried to make the most of the time they had, taking him on outings and showering him with love. Robert had initially been worried about having Victoria live with him, but they had turned out to be completely unfounded, especially the weeks Henry was with them. Victoria’s fondness for the boy only made Robert love her more.

Henry was the spitting image of his parents, physically. Blonde hair and green eyes, he had always been a beautiful child, yet he showed no signs of his mother’s vanity or his father’s avarice. He was a good-natured child, and Robert had known from the day he was born that Henry was the best part of him.

It was the last week before Henry started kindergarten, and Robert could tell he was nervous about it. It seemed that both of them needed their minds taken off something, so Robert arranged for them to go the aquarium in Leeds, and tried to keep them both occupied for the duration of Henry’s stay. Robert wasn’t used to rejection, and he was reminded of the sting of it every time he was left alone.

Something that made the sting even more prominent was the fact that Vic had started seeing Adam. Their first date had gone well, with Adam treating Vic to dinner at a lovely restaurant, and no matter how much Vic tried to hide it, she seemed to really like Adam.

More than three weeks after the night they met, Robert only felt a slight annoyance and confusion at the rejection. He scoffed whenever his thoughts wandered back to that night, and put it down to Aaron not knowing what was best for him, hiding his indignation and anger at not getting what he wanted by feigning indifference.

Henry started kindergarten, and took to it instantly. He wore his little backpack with pride, and Robert loved walking him to school and back whenever he was staying with him. He hadn’t had a chance to meet his teachers yet, but Henry spoke highly of them, and the chance came soon enough for him to meet the staff.

The kindergarten Henry attended had arranged a ‘meet the teachers’ evening for all the parents of the new class, and Robert had agreed to go there with Claire. They arrived separately, Robert pulling up in his porsche, and Claire on foot. She looked great, as she always did, hair styled perfectly and the outfit expertly put together.

Claire was the type of person who was obsessed with presentation; no matter what you were going through, presenting yourself as if nothing is wrong was paramount to her. She was gorgeous, and knew it well enough, a trait Robert had recognised in himself. On paper, their relationship should have been perfect; rich woman, ambitious man, alike in bearing and taste, but in reality, they had torn at each other until they both broke, their similarities only serving to fuel their hatred for one another. In retrospect, Robert could see that they had both been hiding what they truly wanted, and had grown spiteful when they realised they had not found it in each other.

The divorce had been finalised three years ago, and Robert knew it had been the right decision for the both of them. They agreed that the most important thing was working together to give Henry the best opportunities he could have.

“Hi Claire,” Robert didn’t stick his hand out, and the didn’t hug, “you look well.”

“Thank you,” she replied curtly, heels clicking against the pavement.

He pointed at the entrance with his hand, and she led them inside.

“Henry really seems to like it here, I’m excited to meet the teachers he has been raving about.” Robert said.

“They are quite the team - young as well, which I think is beneficial for a boy at Henry’s age.” she replied as she led them through the labyrinth of multi-coloured walls and doors.

“How’s Victoria?” she asked politely, knowing full well she disliked Robert’s sister.

“She’s doing well, thanks. Glad she gets to spend her night off with Henry.”

“Does she still work at that lebanese restaurant?” Claire asked.

“French,” Robert corrected, “and yes, she does.”

Claire nodded, and silence settled between them, their allotted polite conversation topics having been used up. Not that they had many.

Claire arrived at the door, and made to go in. Robert checked his watch, and paused.

“I have a few minutes, I’ll just visit the bathroom.”

She nodded at him, and walked through the door. He retraced their steps, and found the bathroom sign he had seen a while back.

It was a bathroom one would expect to see in a kindergarten. Low sinks, small toilets, and horrendous colours. As he was washing his hands, bending down to get to the small sink, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly dried his hands and looked at his phone.

It was a picture of Henry, stuffing his face with the food Victoria had cooked. A smile instinctively grew on Robert’s lips, his heart swelling at the sight of his child with food smeared across his smiling face.

He quickly found his way back to the classroom, and, with the smile still plastered to his face, walked through the door.

His smile fell.

There, at the front of the classroom, stood two young men, laughing at some unknown joke, and Robert felt his stomach flip. Aaron.

It was unmistakably him; his hair was unstyled, small curls ungelled, but his blue eyes were just as striking. He wore a black hoodie over a white t-shirt and next to him stood Adam, flannel shirt open with a black t-shirt underneath.

Robert tried to collect himself, ignoring how great Aaron looked in a white t-shirt, and spotted Claire sitting in the middle of the room on one of the chairs set out for the parents. He cleared his throat, walked over and sat down next to her.

“You alright?” she asked, and Robert smiled and nodded, pulling a bit at the collar of the shirt he was wearing.

“Fine.”

He pulled out his phone and found his conversation with Vic.

_You know that Adam is one of Henry’s teachers?_

He sent the message and quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

This was going to be awkward.

Robert knew the moment of realisation for Aaron and Adam was coming. There was no way to get out of it - no way to pretend his son’s teacher wasn’t a man Robert had tried to pull. There was no hiding in this classroom, so Robert sat in his chair, watching the minutes tick by until the meeting would start and Aaron would see him.

His phone went off, and Robert took a quick look at Vic’s reply.

_You what? I had no idea._

Robert rolled his eyes, and popped his phone back in his pocket.

“Right, thank you all for coming.” Aaron’s voice rang out clearly through the classroom, and Robert looked up at Aaron addressing the room and Adam leaning against the teacher’s desk. Aaron was clearly not comfortable addressing a large group of people, his hands were nervously rubbing together as he spoke. Aaron’s eyes scanned the room, meeting the eye of every parent sitting there, and Robert’s stomach clenched.

Their eyes met, and a flicker of recognition went through Aaron’s eyes. His hands froze, and he shot Adam a glance, who found Robert and let out a little chuckle. Aaron cleared his throat, and stammered slightly as he continued.

“We - uh - we  thought it would be good to gather the parents of the new kindergarten class, so you could meet each other and us. To those of you not aware, we are the two teachers in charge of this class, my name is Aaron Dingle and this is Adam Barton. We’re just going to go through our plan for the year, and after any questions you might have, we have some coffee and tea ready for you to enjoy.”

Aaron continued on in much the same way, hands fretting in front of him, Adam interjecting occasionally, and the parents started asking questions about the year ahead. Robert felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks as he couldn’t help but notice that he still found Aaron incredibly attractive, even stood in front of a group of anxious parents. Robert’s nerves turned to annoyance when he remembered the night they met, and that Aaron hadn’t even sent him a text after Robert gave him his number. Beneath it all lay the disappointment he still felt at not getting what he wanted, what he definitely still wanted..

When the questions were over, Robert couldn’t help approach him as he stood by the coffee and tea, under the pretence of needing a cup himself. His eyes couldn’t help but run up and down the strong back and great arse that stood in front of him, but he tried to keep his calm as he took a plastic cup and started pouring himself some tea.

He threw Aaron a sideways glance, and saw him tense slightly, his hands stopping in mid air with the coffee cup in hand. He took that as a sign that he felt just as awkward as Robert did.

“Definitely hadn’t expected to see you again.” Robert said quietly.

“This is a surprise for me too mate.” Aaron conceded, taking a sip of a cup of black coffee. Robert couldn’t help but wonder how that would taste on Aaron’s lips, but immediately suppressed the thought. _This is your son’s teacher. Pull yourself together._

“You here with the wife then?” Aaron asked quickly, eyes looking straight ahead, bitterness clear in his voice.

“Ex-wife.” Robert’s voice was curt, but Aaron just nodded.

“What, didn’t know you were gay when you met her?” At Aaron’s question Robert felt anger flare up within him.

“I’m not -” he looked around before he lowered his voice, “I’m bisexual. That had nothing to do with it… Why do you even care, you never called me back.”

Aaron shrugged and Robert saw Claire approach them.

“Robert, I see you’ve met Aaron. We met the other day as I picked up Henry, our son.”

“Yeah, I remember, Mrs -?” Aaron left the name blank as he held out his hand for her to shake.

“Mrs. Miller.” she said, shaking his hand.

“Henry’s a great kid, he’s a joy to have in the class.” Aaron commented professionally, giving Claire a friendly smile. “Both Adam and I think so, and we’ve already seen him make some friends. He’s doing really well.”

“We’re glad to hear it - he’s been raving about you,” Robert added quietly, nodding at Adam who had just joined them, “the both of you, actually.”

Adam smiled at him, and held out his hand. Claire asked Aaron a question, allowing Robert the chance to greet the man his sister was dating.

“Mr. Sugden, it’s great to meet you.” Robert shook his hand, giving Adam what he hoped was a friendly smile.

“Good to meet you too. Quite a surprise finding you here, to be honest.” Robert conceded, and Adam grinned.

“I had no idea Henry was yours, didn’t even know you shared a last name. He’s a great kid though.” Adam added, and Robert smiled at him.

“Glad you think so - although we have another person in common as well.”

Robert saw Adam pale slightly, and patted him on the shoulder.

“She seems happy, that’s the most important thing.” Adam’s smile at that made Robert think he liked Vic quite a bit, and he couldn’t help but make a mental note.

“Great,” Adam mumbled, before heading off to talk to some of the other parents.

Aaron was sorting through some papers at the desk as Robert walked up and leaned on the desk next to him.

Aaron glanced his way, but continued the work he was doing, and Robert sighed and crossed his arms.

“I say, we forget it ever happened.” Robert’s voice was low in an attempt to seem inconspicuous, and Aaron drew in a breath. “My son is the most important thing in my life, and you don’t seem interested anyway, though I can’t understand why. I say, we just act as if we never met. From now on, I only know you as my son’s teacher.”

Aaron was tense, and he thought briefly before he nodded, eyes darting to the side and giving Robert a quick glance.

“Alright. I can do that.”

“Good.” Robert straightened and held his hand out to shake Aaron’s. “I’ll probably see you soon, then.”

Aaron looked at Robert’s face and bit his lower lip before setting his hand in Robert’s and shaking it. Their eyes met briefly as their hands touched, and Robert couldn’t help it - he gave Aaron a small smile as he spoke.

“Yeah, you will,” Aaron gave a small smile as he spoke, an unguarded smile that Robert was glad he got to see.

Aaron looked down as Robert walked away, biting his lip and shaking his head.

Robert found Claire and they left together, exchanging pleasantries until they found themselves at Robert’s car. He waved goodbye, and got in, waiting a while before turning the ignition. His right hand felt warmer than the other, and he flexed it once or twice before putting on his seatbelt, and telling himself it was nothing.

Being attracted to Henry’s teacher had not been Robert’s plan, but it was undoubtedly his reality.

 

-

 

A few weeks later, Vic insisted on Robert meeting Adam outside of a school setting. Vic and Adam has not stopped seeing each other with the revelation that Adam was Henry’s teacher, and Robert was surprised at the speed with which Vic became attached to him. So he indulged her, and agreed to go out on a friday evening and have a drink with Adam.

What he hadn’t agreed to, was Aaron being there.

They had seen each other a few times at Henry’s school, exchanging quick greetings. There was a part of him, larger than he wanted, that couldn’t help feel a magnetic pull towards Aaron, his eyes searching for Aaron’s when they rounded a corner, and he found himself looking forward to their short, awkward conversations whenever he took Henry to school.

Robert groaned internally and shot Victoria a glare as they went over to the table, and she looked at him apologetically.

“I had no idea he’d be here - thought it would just be Adam.”

Robert rolled his eyes, but followed Vic over to the table.

Vic gave Adam a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him, whilst Aaron just gave Robert a quick glance and a nod. Adam made a point to shake Robert’s hand, greeting him with a smile and his signature laugh.

“Take a seat, mate,” Adam said as he sat down and put an arm around the back of Victoria’s chair. Robert sat down next to Aaron, and Aaron moved away slightly, making sure they wouldn’t touch. Robert tried not to be offended as he looked at the drinks menu.

“So, Robert, Vic told me you’re a banker?” Adam asked politely after their drinks had arrived. Robert had gone with a whiskey, thinking he would need it to get through the night.

“Yeah, she told you right,” Robert said, “I’m an investment banker at one of the larger firms here in Leeds.”

“Why not London?” Adam asked, getting an eyeroll from Vic.

“Henry. Me and his mother share custody, I get him every second week. We live quite close to each other, so he can go to the same school all year,” Robert’s eyes involuntarily went to Aaron, who seemed very interested in his pint, “and we didn’t want him to have to travel back and forth. So I found a relatively small company in Leeds that needed an investment banker.”

“He’s a great kid -” Adam started, but was stopped by a look from Aaron.

“How long have you two been working at the kindergarten, then?” Robert asked politely, and Aaron gave a shrug before answering.

“Only about a year. I was a mechanic first, and Adam worked with him mum, but we decided to go to uni and get our degrees…” Aaron’s voice trailed off, and he visibly shrunk back on himself. Adam continued for the both of them.

“We both wanted to do something else, and we both love children, so we decided to become teachers, together.”

“That’s so wonderful,” Vic smiled at both of them, “Henry talks about you two all the time, he thinks you’re both great.” Adam smiled at that, and placed his hand on her arm.

“Thanks, babe.”

The silence that fell after that was quite palpable, until Aaron shot Robert a glance and snorted.

“Babe? Seriously?” Aaron joked, earning a sour look from Adam.

“Well, yeah…” Adam attempted, and Robert’s tried to stifle a laugh.

“Come on, stop it,” Vic scolded them, trying to hide her smile. “You used to call Claire darling in public!” Robert’s laugh ceased, and it was his turn to be laughed at.

“We were married, thank you very much,” Robert retorted, but their laughs were infectious and soon he found himself laughing along with them.

The awkwardness evaporated along with their laughter, until they were all left with the occasional giggle and a much nicer atmosphere than when they sat down.

“So why did you get divorced?” Aaron’s question was quiet, turning the conversation serious.

“We were too… similar. Drove each other mad. Didn’t help that I cheated on her, and she was more concerned about how we were perceived than actually being happy… Just didn’t work out.” Robert saw Aaron nod, and continued. “We couldn’t stand each other the first few years after the divorce, but with Henry we needed to pull ourselves together, so we make it work.”

“Fair enough,” Adam said, “good on ya for making it work.”

“Thanks,” Robert smiled and emptied his glass. “Anyone else want another round?”

The conversation was easy, and Robert realised he was having fun. Adam was hilarious and considerate of Victoria, and as much as Aaron was trying to hide behind his surly exterior, he was cracking jokes and being in idiot with the rest of them.

As they were on their third drink, he felt Victoria elbow him in the side.

“There’s a woman over there, she’s been looking at you for quite some time now.” Vic whispered.

Robert looked over and saw a blonde woman with brown eyes looking over at them and smiling. She was gorgeous, dress fitting perfectly over every curve, and Robert let his eyes take her in, quite openly looking her over. His eyes came back to the table, where Aaron was looking at him, and at the woman, making the connection. Robert saw Aaron lift an eyebrow at him, almost as a challenge, but for some reason, Robert wasn’t tempted.

“I’m here to hang out with Adam, though, aren’t I?” Robert looked at Vic and was glad to see her smile. “Need to get to know the man dating my sister.”

Besides, it wasn’t what he wanted.

The alcohol coursing through his veins wasn’t exactly helping his judgement. He found himself looking over at Aaron, admiring the curve of his neck and the way the fabric of his long sleeved dark red shirt stretched against the muscle underneath.

Robert didn’t count the number of drinks they got, but he suddenly found himself swaying as he got up, and concluded that it may have been one too many. He walked over to the bar, and asked for a glass of water when Aaron came up and stood next to him, his flush betraying his affected state.

“Thought you would’ve jumped at that blonde I saw earlier.” Aaron’s voice didn’t waver, the challenge still there. Challenge about what, Robert didn’t exactly know.

“Not interested,” Robert said, his eyes roaming over Aaron’s body, “thought I should stay and get to know the man my sister’s dating.”

“Really?” Aaron teased, rubbing a hand over his stubble as he spoke. It was an intoxicating sight. “What d’you think of him then?”

Robert took the glass of water from the bartender, and took a sip.

“Adam’s a great guy… I like him.”

“Isn’t it weird to have your sister date your son’s teacher?” Aaron asked, looking at Robert earnestly.

“I don’t see why it should be weird. Vic’s great with Henry, and she really likes him… As long as Adam treats her right, I see no problem with it. Though he probably shouldn’t stay the night at ours,” Robert laughed at the thought, “that might get a bit awkward.”

The surprise was clear on Aaron’s face.

“Victoria lives with ya?”

“Yeah… She moved in pretty much as soon as I got the place. It worked really well having her live with me, and she’s great when Henry’s there as well. She’s great,” Robert smiled as he said the words.

“Couldn’t she stay with your parents or something…” Aaron trailed off as Robert shook his head.

“Both our parents are dead. My mum died shortly after I was born. Vic’s mum and our dad died about six years ago, in a car crash, just after Henry was born. She moved in with a family friend, Diane. Claire and her didn’t really get along.”

Aaron looked at Robert with sad eyes.

“I’m sor-” Aaron began, but Robert stopped him.

“Don’t, really. It’s ok. It was a while ago, and it doesn’t hurt as much, now… I love living with her, having her around. She’s amazing, and Henry loves her.”

Aaron nodded, and bit his lip. Robert’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to Aaron’s lips by the movement, he couldn’t help thinking that he still wanted to find out what they felt like against his skin. Robert cleared his throat, and forced himself to look away. _Aaron is Henry’s teacher, don’t do anything stupid._ Silence settled between them, and Robert looked over his shoulder at Vic and Adam, who was talking to each other in hushed tones.

“I haven’t seen Adam like this… ever,” Aaron said, “He’s usually quite calm and collected, but Vic’s had him all up in arms.”

“Good,” Robert added, knowing Victoria didn’t take bullshit from anyone, “I’m glad. She’s quite fond of him too. Never met a bloke she’s been seeing before.”

“You realise that means we’re probably going to be seeing more of each other,” Aaron glanced at Robert as he spoke. “You being her sister, and me being his best mate and all.”

“Right,” Robert said hesitantly, “not going to be a problem, is it?”

Aaron chuckled, and Robert loved the sound.

“Nah, shouldn’t be. You’re alright when you’re not being an arrogant twat.”

“Oi,” Robert interjected, “you mean when you stop being a surly idiot.”

“Yeah, right,” Aaron scoffed, but Robert still saw the remnants of a smile across his lips.   

 

-

 

Robert was having one of those days that seemed never-ending. He stuck in a meeting that had lasted too long with the most boring clients. They were over cautious, insisting that Robert go over every detail of the investment several times before they would agree to anything. This was the third meeting he had with them, and Robert groaned internally as they yet again teetered between agreeing and needing more time. An impatient man himself, he was trying very hard not to let him impatience show when his phone went off.

Robert usually had his phone on silent in meetings with clients, but he had clearly forgotten that this time. He apologised to the clients, and saw a number he didn’t recognise calling him. He hesitated, but picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Robert?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s Aaron… from Henry’s school?”

That was definitely a surprise.

“Everything ok?” Robert asked quickly, worry flitting through him.

“Henry’s got a bit of a fever, I think it would be a good idea to come and take him home? He mentioned that he stays with you and Claire on alternate weeks, and that this week he’s staying with you, so…” Aaron trailed off.

“Right, of course. Thank you. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Robert hung up, and hurried back into the meeting room.

Five minutes later he was in his car on the way to kindergarten. His clients had been surprisingly understanding, giving him leave to go off and get Henry home. He had seemed alright that morning, maybe a bit less chipper, but with no other symptoms, and Robert had never even imagined Henry was ill.

He found Henry sitting in a chair outside of the door to the classroom with a glass of water in his hand. Robert rushed over to him, and kneeled in front of him.

“Hiya,” Robert said quietly, and held up a hand to his forehead, “I hear you’ve taken a bad turn.” He was burning up, and Robert ran his hand through his hair. Henry was pale, his eyes red-rimmed and tired. “I’ll get you home in no time, don’t you worry.”

Robert stood up and opened the door to the classroom. Aaron was teaching at the front of the classroom, but as soon as he spotted Robert at the door, Adam took over. Aaron closed the door quietly as he slipped out, and greeted Robert with a quick nod.

“I came as quickly as I could -” Robert started but Aaron cut him off.

“Don’t worry about it, just glad you could come. Didn’t want to start trouble by calling your ex or anything.”

Robert smiled gratefully, and looked down at Henry, who was sipping at the water gingerly.

“How is he?” he asked, and Aaron ruffled Henry’s hair.

“He’s doing alright, he started looking a bit distracted as the morning went on, and I came over to check on him just after lunch and saw that he hadn’t eaten. Took him to the nurse and checked his temperature, and called you..”

“Thanks,” Robert said as he kneeled down in front of Henry again, “for calling me and for looking after him.”

“No problem.” Aaron said quietly, smiling at Robert.

“Right, little man,” Robert stroked Henry’s cheek and he gave a small smile, “you ready to head home?”

Henry nodded as vigorously as his fever would allow, and Robert got up to gather his things, only to find Aaron holding out Henry’s backpack and jacket.

“Thank you,” Robert said, and Aaron nodded as he handed the stuff over. Aaron looked down at Henry and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Bye bye, Aaron,” Henry’s voice was small as he spoke.

“You get better, little man.” Henry smiled weakly, and Robert took his hand in his own, and walked out towards the car.  

Robert put Henry in his spacecraft pyjamas and to bed as soon as they got home, tucking him in under his blanket, and making sure he had some water next to the bed.

“Right, I’ll let you get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you in an hour, ok?” Henry nodded, eyes already drooping. “I’ll have Vic make chicken soup for dinner, yeah?”

“Ok, Daddy,” was all Henry could say as he curled up underneath his duvet and drifted off to sleep. Robert pressed a kiss to his forehead, and stroked his cheek before going downstairs.

That night, Henry was slightly better, but Robert didn’t feel comfortable sending him to school again. Much to Robert’s surprise, Henry protested.

“Dad, but I want to go to school.”

They were sitting in the kitchen having chicken soup for dinner, and Henry tried his best to seem happy and healthy, but his glassy eyes and tired voice game him away.

“Henry, you’re clearly not well. I can’t send ya to school like this.” Robert insisted, and Vic gave Henry a nudge.

“I have work tomorrow in the evening, so I’ll be home with ya. I’ll take care of you,” Vic said as she stroked his arm, and Henry was quiet in contemplation as he considered the offer.

“But I like going to school… Aaron and Adam are really fun and nice.”

“I know, son, but we need you healthy. You won’t get better if you go to school,” Robert looked at Henry and smiled. “Come on, eat your soup and we’ll get you to bed.”

“Can I bring brownies when I get better?” Henry asked after a spoonful.

“Course you can, we can make them together tomorrow if you’re up for it.” Victoria offered, and Henry nodded.

When dinner was over, Robert carried Henry upstairs. His fever made him sluggish, and Robert brushed his teeth for him, Henry fighting to keep his eyes open the whole time.

“Dad?” Henry asked as Robert tucked him in.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t like being ill,” Henry conceded, “why can’t it just go away?”

“It will, you getting some sleep will help.”

“Everything hurts,” Henry bemoaned.

“I know, but it’ll all be better in the morning. If not, we’ll just have to take even better care of ya,” Robert stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead.

 

Robert carried the brownies Victoria had baked as they walked to school. Henry’s fever had only really improved during his day home with Vic, and Robert had come home to a smiling son with chocolate smeared across his face. Instead of wiping it off, Robert had lifted Henry up and carried him to the bathroom, where he had cleaned him up and possibly had a small water fight. Henry had definitely seemed much better.

When they woke up that morning and Robert had found Henry quite healthy, he had been ecstatic to be allowed back at school.

“Do you think they’ll be able to tell I didn’t bake it?” Henry asked as they walked up the pavement.

“They might, but that doesn’t matter does it? Vic said you helped loads, no one has to know you helped by eating leftovers.” Robert replied, one hand carrying the cake, the other hand holding one of Henry’s small hands.

“I hope they like it.”

“You are bringing cake to a classroom of children, I know they will.” Robert squeezed Henry’s hand in reassurance.

“D’you think Aaron will like it?” Henry asked and Robert tried to hide his smile.

“I should think so - who doesn’t like chocolate cake,” Robert retorted, and Henry grinned.

They arrived at the school and walked the now familiar route to the classroom. Robert stood in the doorway of the classroom as Henry ran in and started removing his bag and jacket.

“Hiya!” Aaron said as he walked over to Henry, “you feeling all better then?”

Henry nodded vigorously, “Vic made me soup, and Dad took care of me, and we made brownies.” Henry pointed at Robert, who held up the cake as Aaron looked over.

“Brilliant,” Aaron smiled at him, “good to have you back! Go and take a seat, so we can start soon, yeah?”

Henry came over and gave Robert a hug goodbye.

“See you later,” Robert said as he hugged him back, “now go and say hi to your friends.”

Aaron walked over and gave Robert a nod in greeting.

“I come bearing gifts,” Robert said, and handed the cake carrier over to Aaron. “It’s just a chocolate brownie. Vic did the actual baking, don’t worry, but if you can make as if Henry helped he’d be thrilled.”

Aaron reached out and took the cake carrier from Robert, their fingers briefly touching. Their eyes flickered up to the other’s but Robert desperately wanted to ignore the warmth that spread from his fingertips at the touch.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to give him a mention.”

“I wanted to thank you, properly, for helping Henry the other day. He really appreciated you looking out for him,” Robert said, looking over at Henry who was talking to one of his classmates. “I really appreciated it as well. It’s good to see him settle in so well.”

“No problem at all,” Aaron said, “hope it wasn’t too bad?”

Robert shook his head. “He was still a bit groggy yesterday, so he stayed home with Vic. He insisted on bringing cake, he hated being at home.”

Robert checked his watch, and sighed.

“Right, I need to go to work…”

“Have a good day, and I’ll see you when you pick up Henry?” Aaron added, a smile on his lips that should be completely innocent, but that only made Robert want to see him smile more.

“Vic is picking him up today, I have to make up for lost time,” Robert said, before adding, “but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Aaron bit his lower lip and Robert gave him a quick smile before waving at Henry, and walking out.

 

-

 

The yearly check-up with his GP was never something to look forward to, being poked and prodded and finally given a summary of your health in numbers that barely made sense, but Robert tried to make the most of it by giving himself the afternoon off. He never enjoyed thinking about his own mortality, but in the event of a health scare, he would rather catch it earlier than later, if not for himself, then for his son. The most enjoyable thing about the whole visit was that the office was in a highrise building in the center of town, right next to his favourite coffee shop.

Robert stood at the lift, looking forward to the afternoon he had to himself. After an americano maybe he could take a bubble bath, or a good book, or just watching some telly and having a cup of tea - the possibilities were endless.

The lift arrived, and he looked up to find Aaron standing there. Robert smiled as their eyes met, and noticed Aaron didn’t exactly look happy. He was wearing a long sleeved grey t-shirt with buttons down the front, and he looked great apart from his sullen eyes.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Robert said as he stepped inside, the elevator beside Aaron. “Why aren’t you at work?”

“Could ask you the same question, couldn’t I?” Aaron said harshly, and Robert’s smile fell.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to rattle you,” Robert said, taking his phone out of his pocket. The doors closed and they descended in silence, until the lift suddenly jerked up and came to a stop.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Aaron mumbled under his breath, and Robert sighed.

“Let’s wait for a few minutes, see if it doesn’t sort itself out yeah?”

Aaron nodded, and leant against the wall of the lift, running a hand over his face. A silence settled between them, and Robert kept stealing glances over at Aaron, his phone losing his focus to the man stood next to him. A few minutes passed, and nothing happened.

“Right, let’s see if this thing works,” Robert said and stepped forward to press the emergency call button.

No reply.

Robert sighed and pressed it again, and a female voice answered. Robert told her what had happened, and after asking a few more questions she  told them to sit tight, help was on the way.

“It might take a while,” the voice said, “but I’ll try and make the wait as short as possible.”

“Right, thank you,” Robert replied with fake sincerity before the line was cut off.

He went back and stood against the wall next to Aaron, who said nothing, and looked far from comfortable.

“You alright?” Robert asked tentatively after seeing Aaron’s jaw clench several times. Aaron didn’t reply, instead opting to sit down on the floor of the lift. Robert looked at him, and sat down next to him.

Aaron glanced over at Robert, frowning.

“What _are_ you doing here anyway?” he asked harshly, and Robert flinched slightly.

“Annual medical checkup,” Robert admitted.

“You alright..?” Aaron asked tentatively, his voice softening.

“Yeah, nothing’s wrong… that I know of at least. I just decided when I got Henry that I would rather be safe than sorry. I get a checkup every year, just to make sure everything’s alright.”

“Right,” Aaron said, his hands nervously touching. “Sounds reasonable.”

Aaron was clearly tense; his shoulders were hunched, and his hands couldn’t stop moving. Robert thought he might know why, and finally couldn’t stop himself

“Look, this doesn’t have to be this awkward. I know I hit on ya, but you’re my son’s teacher, and I know you’re not interested, so can we just… ” he began, but was stopped by Aaron’s soft chuckle.

“What?” Robert queried, glad to see some tension dissipate. “Is that not why you’re being weird?”

“No… It’s not that, at all.” Aaron glanced over at him, a small smile still on his lips.

“Then what..?” Robert started, but Aaron cut him off with a look.

“Can we not? It’s not something I want to share.” Aaron looked fragile as he said it, and Robert just nodded.

“Thanks.”

Aaron looked more relaxed, and Robert leant his head back against the cold steel wall, unable to think of anything to say.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said suddenly, looking over at Robert, “I’m not trying to be a surly idiot or anything.”

“It’s fine,” Robert smiled at him, “We can talk about anything, really. Or we don’t have to talk at all. I’m good with either.”

Aaron bit his lip and nodded, and Robert couldn’t help but stare. Those lips were plump and looked soft and inviting, but he made himself look away.

“How did you and Claire meet?” Aaron suddenly asked, hands fidgeting on his knees.

“LSE. I was doing my Master’s in Finance, and she was doing Culture and Environment.” Robert replied, staring at the door.

“She’s a right piece of work,” Aaron suddenly said, chuckling.

Robert guffawed, “yes she is. Thought she was what I wanted, but she definitely was not. On top of being vain and petty, she also came at me with some mean comments about my sexuality, after finding out that I had been with both men and women at university.” Robert shook his head and looked over at Aaron, who frowned at him.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah well, I’m happier now. I’m better at being who I am, and we get along well enough, for now. I do wonder about what she’ll be telling Henry…” Robert admitted, and Aaron shrugged.

“Have you told him?” Aaron asked, and Robert shook his head.

“Not yet… Not because I don’t want him to know, but because I haven’t talked to him about the possibility of daddy meeting someone, man or woman. I know I need to chat to him about it, and soon. I don’t want him to become influenced by his mother’s thinking.”

“Probably won’t be an easy conversation to have,” Aaron conceded, and Robert nodded.

“I’m dreading it, to be honest.” Robert looked down at his shoes, and sighed. “My dad knew and he didn’t like it; found me kissing a bloke and leathered me for it. When I left home I tried to hide it, I think that’s why I wanted to love Claire so badly - she was everything he would’ve wanted. It’s only after we split that I’ve become completely comfortable with it all.” Robert looked up and saw sympathy etched on Aaron’s face. “Helps to have a little sister who is supportive and kind, and a son who loves me unconditionally. Never had that before…” he trailed off, before clearing his throat.

Aaron’s smile faded, and his shoulder’s tensed again.

“What?” Robert asked, concerned.

Aaron took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he spoke.

“My therapist is on the 6th floor of the building,” Aaron admitted. “I couldn’t handle it - being gay - at first, tried to top myself.” At Robert’s sad expression he gave a weak smile. “Had some other stuff to deal with as well, but I know what it’s like to deny being yourself. Sorry you had to go through that.”

“Sounds like you went through a great deal more,” Robert said gravely, “I’m sorry that you had to go through that. Brave of you, to get help.”

Aaron’s eyes met Robert’s and he smiled.

“You need to get to work, or?” Robert broke the silence that had hovered ever since their admissions.

“Took the day off. Adam can handle himself for a day,” Aaron replied, before cocking an eyebrow, “Why d’you ask?”

The lift made a sudden noise, and the voice was back on the speaker.

“Should be sorted now. We apologise for the delay, and hope it hasn’t been too great an inconvenience.”

Robert and Aaron both got up, and Aaron cleared his throat, making Robert remember his question.

“I was just wondering, there’s this great coffee shop down the corner, if you’d like to go and get one,” Robert asked, inwardly cursing his awkward phrasing.

“D’you think that’s a good idea?” Aaron asked, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor.

“As friends, of course.” Robert was quick to add. “You’re Henry’s teacher, as I said, but doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, does it?”

Aaron gave him a look, and a shrug, and finally, a smile.

“I suppose not,” Aaron conceded as the lift arrived at the ground floor, and the two men smiled at each other before stepping out.

 

-

 

One morning,Adam in his kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee with Vic, Robert had initially found it awkward. Then he saw the smile on Vic’s face, the way Adam’s hand rested on hers, how they smiled at each other whenever conversation ended, and Robert felt a pang in his gut. They looked happy.

Robert had never felt the unguarded happiness Vic and Adam had seemingly found; there had always been a motive behind it, a calculation or reason for being with someone. He realised, looking at the two of them chatting and exchanging smiles, that he had never met someone he felt so easy with. The only two people he had in his life with which he shared that ease, were Henry and Vic, and they were family.

He shook his head, and broke himself out of his reverie. Instead, he took out his phone, and sent a text to Aaron.

_Guess who I found in my kitchen this morning?_

He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Vic as his phone went off.

_Danger Mouse? How should I know?_

Robert chuckled and snapped a picture of Adam with a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth and sent it to Aaron. Vic cocked at eyebrow at him, sending him a questioning look, which Robert pointedly ignored. A few minutes later he felt his phone go off, and he quickly took it out and looked.

_He is in so much trouble with your sister._

Robert grinned, and looked up at Adam.

“This probably shouldn’t become a common occurrence, yeah?”

Adam gave him a confused look, and Vic stepped in.

“We only did it because we knew Henry wasn’t here. Don’t want him coming home to find his teacher eating in his kitchen. Don’t worry,” Vic said as she stroked Adam’s arm absentmindedly.

“Alright, only trying to tease ya,” Robert said, smiling at her.

“You know,” Vic started in a voice that Robert knew meant she had a plan that was going ahead whether he wanted it or not, “there’s that big football game on later. Leeds vs Sheffield, thought the two of yous might want to watch it?”

Adam looked from Vic to Robert, and back again.

“What, here? With the both of ya?”

Vic nodded, and Adam tried to hide his disappointment.

“I had a deal to watch it with Aaron,” Adam said quietly, and Vic sighed.

“I’m sorry, you were going on about how much you wanted to watch it, thought it would be good if you two spent more time together… I didn’t think,” she added, as she stroked his cheek.

Robert took a sip of his coffee and an idea popped into his head.

“Why don’t you just invite Aaron, then? We could make a night of it, dinner, some beers in the fridge…”

Vic smiled and took the bait. “Sounds like a grand idea - the three of you can teach me something about football, then.”

Adam nodded, not completely pleased, but obviously intent on making Vic happy. “I’ll talk to him at work, and let you know, yeah babe?” he leant over and kissed her lightly, before giving Robert a quick nod. “I’ll see you later.”

Robert was walking to work when he heard his phone go off again, and pulled it out to find a text from Aaron.

_See you tonight, then._

He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips, and found himself walking with a bit more energy in his step as he made his way down the pavement.

 

Robert came home to the glorious smell of Vic’s cooking. He immediately went through to the kitchen, and gave her a hug in greeting.

“Smells amazing, sis,” he said, earning a thank you and a smile. Robert went to the fridge and grabbed one of the many beers.

“Looking forward to tonight?” she asked.

“Think it’ll be fun, yeah,” Robert replied, trying to seem indifferent.

“You and Aaron,” she said, and Robert’s eyes shot to hers, “seem to be getting along quite well.”

“He’s alright. I guess he’s good fun,” Robert conceded, taking a sip of the bottle.

“Right,” Vic said, turning around and leaning against the countertop, “just take care, yeah? Adam mentioned that he hasn’t exactly had it easy, and he is Henry’s teacher after all.”

Robert sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“I know, Vic, but we’re just friends, I swear. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise Henry’s schooling and Aaron isn’t interested in me that way anyway, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“But… you like him?” Vic added, a small smile on her face.

Robert was silent, trying to make sense of the answer. She took his silence as confirmation, and sat down next to Robert giving his arm a nudge.

“In that case, take care of yourself. Don’t get hurt, yeah?”

“It’s not like that… He’s a good bloke, and we get along. That’s it,” he said, desperate to convince her.

“Either way, take care of yourself,” she paused, and handed him an oven glove, “check on the bread, will ya?”

Robert couldn’t help ponder Vic’s words. Robert was definitely surprised with the ease of their relationship. Aaron was funny, hilarious actually, when he wanted to be, and Robert really enjoyed spending time with him. Getting to know him. There was no need for pretence, for snarky comments or arrogant remarks; Robert could just be himself with Aaron. There weren’t many people that Robert felt completely comfortable with, but the list had just grown, and he didn’t mind. It felt good to have another friend.

There was a knock at the door, and Robert went out and opened it. Adam and Aaron stood side by side, Adam holding beers and Aaron holding a packet of crisps.

“Come on in, Vic’s just getting the food ready,” Robert said. Adam and Aaron walked into the kitchen, putting their contribution to the evening down on the table, before Adam gave Robert a pat on the shoulder and went over to greet Vic.

“Hiya,” Robert said to Aaron, who nodded at him, before giving Vic a small wave.

“So this is where you live?” Aaron said quietly.

“Obviously,” Robert gave a sly smile, “it’s nothing grand, but there’s enough space for the three of us, and it’s quite close to both Claire’s and the school. Want me to show you around?” Robert asked, but Aaron shook his head.

“I’m sure I’ll get to see it at some point, and the food smells amazing.” Robert nodded and got Aaron a beer. He was wearing a long sleeved green sweater and dark blue jeans, and Robert definitely did not notice the curve of his arms in that sweater. Most importantly though, Aaron looked at ease.

The dug into Vic’s fish stew with her home baked sourdough bread, after which they went into the living room to watch the match. They cracked open a few beers and a bag of crisps and the evening was set to be a great one.

Halfway through the match, Robert saw Aaron roll his sleeves up. His eyes trailed across Aaron’s arms, the alcohol making the sight all the more enjoyable. The want Robert had been ignoring for months crept up and made his mouth dry, the sight the dark hair that dotted his arms absolutely gorgeous. Robert was taking a sip of his beer when his eyes fell on something unexpected; a thin, long, pink scar along Aaron’s arm. It was clearly quite new, and very straight - almost too straight. The sort of scar one doesn’t get from an accident.

Robert looked up to find Aaron’s eyes staring into his, and he hastily drew his sleeves back down. Robert swallowed, and Aaron looked away, a red flush creeping up neck. Had Aaron done it to himself?

The silence that followed was heavy, charged. Aaron took a new beer and drank half of it, earning a whistle from Adam, who had his arms around Vic. Robert sat with his beer in his hands, no longer following the match, instead trying to sort through what he was feeling. It was mostly anger; anger at a world who would step on someone so much they made them turn on themselves.

The match ended, and Leeds won, but half of the party seemed unaffected, too silent for the celebration to be authentic. As soon as the living room was cleared, Aaron made an excuse about an early night, being tired, and walked out of the house as quickly as he could. Robert spied Adam and Vic having a quiet moment, and slipped out after him.

“Aaron,” Robert yelled, “wait, please!”

Aaron stopped in his tracks, but made no move to turn around. Robert walked up to him, felt the anger in his stance, the vulnerability on his face.

“I’m sorry, Aaron, I didn’t mean to -” Robert started, but Aaron stopped him.

“I can’t do this now, alright? You weren’t supposed to see… no one’s supposed to see.” Aaron’s eyes were stuck resolutely to the ground, hands working to pull his sleeves down over his knuckles. Robert wanted to punch the person who made Aaron look so small. He stood immovable, every inch of his body tense, and Robert just stood in front of him, looking at his face, trying to remain calm. Robert took deep breaths, exhaling loudly, the oxygen in his lungs helping him to think.

“What happened to ya?” Robert asked quietly, and Aaron squirmed. Robert saw tears fall from Aaron’s eyes, and fought the urge to hold out his arms for Aaron to climb into - that wasn’t the relationship he was pretending to have.

“I can’t, Robert.” Aaron said, and let out a shuddering breath, the air just cold enough to show the condensation as he did. His eyes met Robert’s as he drew a hand up to dry his tears away. Aaron gave a weak smile and shrugged, “I’m alright now, ok?”

Robert swallowed, and took a step back, his arms clinging to his sides.

“Ok,” Robert said, eyes trailing the relief that flooded Aaron’s face.

Aaron took a deep breath, holding together the pieces that were threatening to crack, and gave Robert a curt nod. Robert wanted to reach out as he passed by, but forced himself to let him walk, instead hoping that one day, Aaron would trust him enough to tell him.

When he walked back to the house, Vic gave him a questioning look while drying off the dishes.

“Aaron… erh, forgot his wallet.” Robert stuttered.

Adam looked at him from the sink, cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. Vic simply knew not to ask, and carried on with the work. Robert made go upstairs, but was stopped by Adam.

“You saw the scar, didn’t ya?” Adam asked, and Robert’s lack of a response was all he needed. “I noticed, he rolled his sleeves up. He only does it when he forgets, which is a good sign.” Adam spoke to Robert from the sink, his body focussed on the task at hand.

“What happened?” Robert asked quietly.

“He’ll tell you if and when he wants to - not my place,” Adam stated, and Robert nodded meekly. “Give him time, yeah?”

To this, Robert didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to respond.

He knew he should stay away from Aaron altogether, but it was becoming increasing hard to not think of him. The familiar want that curled its way around his stomach had changed, had somehow begun to manifest not just as a want for Aaron, but the want for Aaron to be happy. It was confusing; Robert wasn’t used to this feeling of protection, of concern for someone who wasn’t family.

 

-

 

_You alone at home?_

The text from Aaron arrived on a few days later, just as Robert was finishing his dinner. Vic was out with Adam, and he had enjoyed a quiet evening to himself, thawing some food from the freezer and watching a few episodes of Firefly - it was his third re-watch, and Vic teased him whenever he stuck it on; watching it without her there was easier.

Robert dried his hands, and sent his reply, and put his phone on the table. He ran a hand through his hair, and went back to doing the dishes when he heard a knock at the door.

He walked to the front door, sighing as he opened it, expecting a salesman or the like, but finding Aaron. Robert opened the door wider, and allowed Aaron to pass through, his face hard and tough.

“What’re you doing here?”

Aaron paced around the living room, before opting to sit down on the back of the sofa.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron started, drawing his sleeves over his hands and looking at the floor, “for the other night, walking out like that. I just, I don’t like people knowing, and I scarpered.”

“Aaron, you don’t have to tell me anything, really. I understand the value of secrets, I had my own for long enough -” Robert stopped as he saw Aaron hold up a hand.

“I don’t know why, but I want you to know,” he said, his eyes meeting Robert’s.

He leaned against the wall opposite Aaron, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for whatever Aaron wanted to say.

“I was abused by my father as a child.”

Robert took a moment to realise what exactly he meant, his mind reeling. Anger and sadness flared in his chest, his arms aching to wrap around Aaron, but remained still as Aaron looked up at him, his eyes wet. Robert’s face fell, but he remained silent.

“I couldn’t handle it, as a teenager, especially when I realised I was gay. I fought i with everything I had, self-harming, trying to top myself. I was convinced I was worthless, and would rather be dead than be myself,” Aaron said, a tear trickling down his face, which he dried off quickly. He got up and lifted up his t-shirt, revealing a flat stomach, which upon closer inspection was covered in thin scars, some large, some smaller, and some of them almost impossible to see. Robert swallowed, and Aaron sat back down, running a hand over his face. “He tried to come back into my life two years ago, but I wouldn’t let him, so I fought back, and he got sent down for it. Not before I ended up in hospital with septicemia from the cut you saw the other day, on my arm.”

“Aaron…” Robert began, but no words found him.

“That’s why I visit a counsellor, why I always wear long sleeves. Why -” he hesitated, before sighing, “why I wanted to work with children, because maybe, if someone had seen what was going on, maybe they could’ve prevented it, or helped.”

Robert finally pushed himself off the wall, and sat down next to Aaron, careful not to touch him, but nevertheless wanting to be close to him.

“I can’t imagine what it must have been like, Aaron.”

“I don’t expect you to, but I didn’t want you to think I was an idiot after what you saw, I wanted to explain -” Aaron sait, but Robert cut him off.

“I’m glad you did, I’m glad you told me… I just get angry, thinking of someone hurting you,” Robert admitted, and Aaron turned his head to look at him. Robert looked into his blue eyes, and smiled. Aaron gave a weak smile back, and Robert got up and turned to him. “How do you do it?”

“What?” Aaron asked, his face serious again.

“I don’t know how you can be so honest about stuff like that, without breaking down.”

“The trail was tough, had to talk about it a lot. I just try and be happy, despite it all…”

Robert looked at Aaron, and saw the lines of doubt on his face, the sullen look in his eyes. He couldn’t help but want to take it all away, make this person happy, in whatever way he could; and at that very moment, maybe it was just taking his mind off it.

“Want a beer?”

They ended up sitting in the kitchen, Robert’s dishes still in the sink, not really talking about anything. A few empty beer bottles stood next to the sink, and had a hand in relaxing them both. After a long silence, Robert looked at Aaron, whose hands were scratching away at the label, and he felt his stomach flutter.

“Thank you, for telling me.” Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him, and placed his hands around the neck of the bottle.

“I guess I wanted to see how you’d react; if you’d see me any differently,” Aaron said quietly, and Robert shook his head.

“Why would I? I always knew you were a strong person... if anything, I think you’re stronger now. You are the same person you’ve always been, a fighter, someone who is kind even though they have been through hell.” Robert let his eyes drop, realising he had said too much, but Aaron smiled.

“Thought you might say that,” Aaron said, and Robert chuckled.

“Who’s the arrogant one now?”

“You, obviously,” Aaron retorted and Robert gave a laugh.

Silence settled between them, comfortable and relaxed.

“You don’t see me as… damaged goods, then?” Aaron said, the smile on his lips falling slightly, and Robert shook his head.

“We all have scars, mine just aren’t visible… This is what friends do, right, they tell each other stuff, and I want us to be friends.”

“Why?” Aaron asked, looking at him and biting his lip.

Robert didn’t know how to answer that question, instead opting to empty his beer. He got up and placed the bottle next to the others by the sink, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

“I don’t know, to be honest. I haven’t been trusted like that in a while, and it feels good; weird, but good.”

Aaron shrugged, and leant back in his chair. “I don’t know why I trust you, I just…” Aaron trailed off, a confused look on his face as he stared at the floor.

“What?” Robert asked, and Aaron’s cheeks flushed a bright red.

“What are we doing, Robert?”

Robert’s eyes met Aaron’s, and he felt the atmosphere change, become charged and expectant. He allowed himself to admire Aaron’s straight nose, his neck, his muscular shoulders, before his eyes went up to Aaron’s and he felt his heart stutter. He stood silently and crossed his arms, hoping his facial expression didn’t betray his thoughts.

“Having a beer, in my kitchen?” Robert retorted, getting a chuckle from Aaron.

“You know what I mean,” Aaron started, but Robert put a hand up.

“Yeah, I know, but we’re not doing anything wrong… you’re my son’s teacher, we’re friends, just two people, having a beer in my kitchen.”

Aaron took a sip of his beer, and placed it on the table.

“What about when the beers are empty?”

“I guess we’ll have another, or you’ll go home.”

Aaron took another sip of his beer, emptying it, and got up. He walked up to Robert, and stood close to him to put the bottle next to the one standing on the kitchen counter. Robert’s eyes trailed down the side of Aaron’s face, and he involuntarily licked his lips as Aaron pulled back a bit. They stood closer than Robert had even been to him before, so close he could smell the scent of his skin, and it was intoxicating; a mixture of soap, mild sandalwood, and a smell that was distinctly Aaron.

“Aaron…” Robert began but the look in Aaron’s eyes stopped him. They were looking between Robert’s eyes and his lips, drinking it in, and they were hungry with desire.

“I just want to know one thing,” Aaron said, before he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Robert’s, a light touch that sent shivers down Robert’s spine

Aaron’s lips tasted of beer, and Robert whole body responded immediately to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulling him closer, until they were pressed together from head to toe. Aaron put a hand at the nape of Robert’s neck, and the other hand on Robert’s arm, drawing him in. Robert ran his hands up and down Aaron’s back, feeling the strong muscles he had been admiring for months beneath his fingers, and felt himself become light-headed; Aaron was gorgeous, and he wanted him right back.

Aaron’s lips were intoxicating, and each touch brought out more of him, drew out his desire until Robert was nipping at his lower lip with his teeth, causing Aaron to moan and open his mouth. Robert took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and groaned as Aaron’s tongue touched his. He felt Aaron’s hand grip his hair and pulled him closer, Aaron’s legs slotting in between his thighs perfectly. The stubble on Aaron’s chin was scratchy and Robert loved it, trying to make Aaron understand how much he wanted him with every press of his lips.

Aaron’s breathing became laboured under Robert’s ministrations, and Robert revelled in the fact that Aaron wanted him, that Aaron was kissing him back like his happiness own depended on it, and when Aaron pressed his hips against Robert’s, it was all Robert could do not to moan at the proof of Aaron’s desire. Robert reluctantly pulled away, looking into Aaron’s eyes and feeling his skin shiver.

“Aaron, are you sure?”

Aaron bit his lower lip and nodded.

“Let me have you, just this once…”

Robert didn’t need telling twice, instead surging forward and pressing his lips to Aaron’s again, this time with urgency, as his hands roamed Aaron’s back, his fingertips pressing into every dip of Aaron’s muscles.

Aaron pulled away, grabbing Robert’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Every second without Aaron’s lips on his was unbearable, and as soon as they were up the stairs, he turned Aaron around and kissed him, his mouth soft and inviting, his body strong and yielding. They stumbled into Robert’s bedroom and Aaron made quick work of Robert’s t-shirt, running his hands along Robert’s chest and feeling Robert shiver with pleasure. Robert felt Aaron bite into the skin on Robert’s shoulder, and groaned, grabbing Aaron’s face and kissing him with everything he had.

Aaron’s hand went down to the hem of his t-shirt, and Robert looked at him inquisitively, before Aaron nodded and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Robert felt himself stir at the sight; Aaron was gorgeous, his chest a mixture of hard muscle and soft skin, a smattering of dark hair spread across and Robert pulled Aaron into him, relishing in the feeling of skin on skin that he had wanted for so long.

Robert peppered Aaron’s jaw with kisses, working his way down Aaron’s neck, biting and licking until he was at Aaron’s chest, moving his hands to roam across his abs and stomach.

“Fuck, Aaron,” he said, before starting again, licking and biting along the skin, hearing Aaron’s response to his mouth in his skin.

Robert moved to his knees, Aaron pressed against the door, and pressed kisses along Aaron’s hip bone, grinning at the sharp intake of breath as he bit into it gently, and Aaron looked down at him with big eyes.

“How do you want me?” Robert asked, and Aaron shivered beneath him. “Want me to continue here, just a bit?” Aaron nodded vigorously, and Robert grinned.

He made quick work of the belt, and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling Aaron free of his briefs. The sight was glorious, and Robert didn’t wait long before he started licking the tip, trying to draw out as many sounds from Aaron’s body before he was done. When he finally took him in his mouth, Aaron drew a staggered breath and almost laughed. Aaron kissed back with eagerness, biting at Robert’s lower lip, earning a moan.

“Want you,” Aaron managed to say, pushing Robert backwards towards the bed, and Robert grinned.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

Whatever Robert had imagined Aaron looked like naked was far surpassed by the actual sight. His arms were strong, his legs muscular, his arse beautifully curved, and his back lined broad and fit. Robert wanted to touch every inch of skin he could get his hands on, his fingers digging into Aaron’s back, his hands gripping his hips as he pressed their naked hips together. Aaron was more vocal than Robert had anticipated, and Robert had never been happier to have the house to himself.

Robert tried to memorise each sound Aaron made; the grunt when Robert first started preparing him, the moan when he curled his finger just right, the gasping breath when Robert pulled out, and the slow groan he made as Robert pushed into him. Every single sound Aaron made was glorious, music to Robert’s ears as he thrust into him, tight and hot and needing.

Robert had never felt anything like what he felt with Aaron - a closeness, a selflessness, and a desire completely unknown to him, yet he embraced it, using his body to make Aaron come apart at the seams, kissing his neck with reverence, and relishing in Aaron’s response.

Robert didn’t know what was more intoxicating, Aaron’s moans of pleasure or Aaron’s touching him, his lips moving on his shoulder, his neck, his jaw as they moved together, both driving each other closer to the edge. When Aaron arched his back slightly, Robert bit down on his chest, making Aaron’s fingers run over his back, almost scratching, just enough to make Robert moan into Aaron’s ear. They moved together seamlessly, touching and caressing and gripping in turn, and Robert’s mind was reeling.

With each thrust Robert knew this was different, that Aaron was different to anyone he had been with; he had never felt so open, so attracted to the person he was sleeping with, so eager to please as he did with Aaron.

He felt the pressure building inside him, and saw Aaron was much the same, writhing and gripping Robert as they moved together, and when Robert changed his angle slightly, Aaron’s breath fell short and his eyes fluttered.

Robert bit under Aaron’s ear as he thrust again, and Aaron clenched around him as he came untouched, Robert immediately following, coming with a groan and collapsing onto Aaron’s chest.

He came to with kisses pressed to his lips, and opened his eyes to find Aaron grinning at him. Robert grinned and moved off him, grabbing a cloth to dry them off. Aaron squirmed as Robert moved closer to his cock, but Robert gently avoided the sensitive area. When it was discarded, he moved to lie down next to Aaron, his head resting on his chest, and Aaron wrapped his arm around him.

Robert pressed a gentle kiss to Aaron’s chest, and placed his hand on Aaron’s stomach, inadvertently tracing the lines of scars. Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert’s temple and Robert couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips.

“I wanted to call ya, you know,” Aaron said, his voice slightly hoarse.

“You what?” Robert asked.

“I wanted to call you, after you gave me your number, but I didn’t, for Adam’s sake. He really liked Vic and I decided I wouldn’t call you until I knew how they were getting on.”

Robert sighed and lifted his head.

“You don’t have to lie…”

“I’m not,” Aaron said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “I couldn’t get you out of my head, but I have never seen him that happy, and with you, I thought it would only be a physical thing, so I didn’t want to ruin it for him.”

Robert looked into Aaron’s eyes, and nodded.

“I’m glad I didn’t though,” Aaron admitted, “glad I got to know you, instead of just sleeping with ya.”

Robert snorted, and felt Aaron chuckle reverberate through his chest.

“Glad you didn’t sleep with me, I’ll try and take that as a compliment,” Robert said, feigning indignation, and Aaron sighed.

“Thought it would be good to not stroke your ego too much,” Aaron said smiling, and Robert grinned. “Glad I have slept with you now, though.”

Robert smiled and pecked Aaron on the lips, but Aaron leant into it, and soon they were lost in each other’s kisses again, breathing each other in, wrapping arms around each other. When they broke apart Robert felt himself stirring again, but put his head on Aaron’s chest.

“What’re we going to do?” Aaron asked, and Robert shook his head.

“No idea… but I hope we figure something out. I want to do that again.”

“I’m sure we will,” Aaron said, looking down suggestively.

“You know what I mean, I want this… I want you,” Robert admitted and Aaron bit hit lip and smiled.

“I want you, too.”

Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron’s neck, and Aaron moved to lie face to face.

“We’ll figure something out, yeah?”

Robert pressed a kiss to his lips, and nodded.

“Round two first though,” he said and Aaron grinned, “Come here, then.”

 

-

 

A week later, Robert still hadn’t figured out what to do about Aaron. They had agreed to not see each other again until they had found a solution, but Robert was itching to get him back under his fingers, instead opting to text him occasionally, trying to keep it light but every time his phone went off, his heart fluttered and a smile grew on his lips.

It was a completely normal tuesday; Henry was at school, Robert had walked to work, because Vic needed the car for a meeting in downtown Leeds, and Robert and Vic had planned to take Henry out later that day, after her meeting, to a playground in the northern end of Leeds, and Robert couldn’t wait to pick him up. He was out for lunch with some clients, and was halfway through his steak when his phone went off. He checked the number, saw it was Vic, and made his apologies before walking briskly out of the door to the restaurant and picking up the phone.

“Vic, do you need anything? I’m in the middle of that important meeting I told -” but he was cut off.

“Mr Sugden?” came a voice he couldn’t recognise.

“Yes, this is he,” he answered, “who is this?”

“This is a nurse from St James’ hospital, I’m calling because Victoria Sugden is in surgery and you were the last person in her call log who shared her last name.”

“Vic.. what? Surgery? What for?” Robert said quickly.

“Your sister was in a car accident, Mr Sugden, and she sustained internal injuries which needed to be corrected. She was brought here by ambulance, and is currently in the operating room. We suggest you come down here, she’ll need family if and when she wakes up.”

Robert’s mouth went dry, and he felt his hand shake, clenching his fist to try and combat it.

“I’ll be right there.”

Robert cut off the call and stood on the pavement, speechless. Panic rose in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He thought of Vic, alone and scared, and hailed the first cab he saw. The trip to the hospital was hazy, the only constant a dull ache in his chest which grew with every shaky breath he took.

He rushed through the hospital and found the waiting room as quickly as he could. Vic was still in surgery when he arrived, or so he was told, and he couldn’t stop moving, opting to pace around the room until a nurse asked him to take a seat. He sat down but his restlessness remained, his leg bouncing, his hands fidgeting, and he realised at some point that his eyes were blurry. His mind kept going back, reliving memories he kept buried, emotions he had suppressed for years resurfacing. His eyes darted back and forth, looking at everything and nothing, unfocused and teary. He brought them down to stare at his hands, the way they were shaking, trying to force them to stop moving, hoping it would prevent him from breaking down.

Time slowed to a near stand-still, the hours slugging by as no word came of Vic’s condition. Each time he looked at his watch, the hands seemed to move less and less, and each second that passed gave him more time to contemplate the past, the future, and the painful present. At two, he realised he hadn’t called Claire yet, knowing she would need to pick up Henry - Vic couldn’t do that.

He tried to measure the time that passed with his own heartbeat, hoping the next would bring news of Vic. She must be scared, and in pain, and the thought made his hands shake even more, his heart beat faster, and his eyes spill over. She deserved more than this, she deserved the world, and only had him.

He looked up, and suddenly found himself where he was six years ago: The same call, the same room, the same dread and fear in his gut. The doctors coming out to tell him their parents were dead, holding Vic in his arms as she cried. _Vic,_ he thought, and he almost crumbled, his breaths coming in laboured huffs, his lip trembling. This time, he was the only one left; there was no one to comfort but himself. He felt tears stream down his face as he fought not to break into heaving sobs.

“Victoria Sugden’s family?”

Robert’s head shot up, and he almost jumped out of his seat.

“I’m her brother,” he stuttered, trying to wipe the tears away.

The smile on the doctor’s face was all the confirmation he needed.

 

He clutched at her hand, pressing it to his cheek, intently gazing at her face. She looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed, her arms filled with tubes and her bruised body sleeping the pain away. At least she was still here.

The nurses occasionally came in to check on her, and Robert only moved insofar as to let them help his sister. Stable, but critical. She was breathing on his own, and appeared to be sleeping. His phone rang, and picked up when he saw it was Adam.

“She alright?  

“Dunno,” Robert said wearily, “she’s out of surgery, at least.” He squeezed her hand, and hoped she felt the love for her through his skin, that she knew she wasn’t alone. He heard Adam let out a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone, but it contradicted every emotion coursing through his veins, every vestige of fear that clung to his insides, making his stomach restless and his body shiver.

“Why don’t you come down and see her?” Robert asked, his voice raw.

Adam was silent, but Robert practically didn’t notice.

“Sure?”

“Yeah, she…” Robert swallowed, and his emotions welled up again, even though he had no more tears to shed, “she would want you here.”

Robert helt her hand, an effort to ensure her that she wasn’t alone, hoping she wasn’t in pain, and praying for her recovery.

Before long, Adam’s footsteps sounded behind Robert. He came over and sat down on the opposite side of her bed, and clutched at her hand. He looked terrible, probably just as bad as Robert did; hair dishevelled, eyes red, his usual happy demeanour inexorably altered, the telltale smile eradicated.

“How is she?” Adam asked, his voice fraught with emotion.

Robert shrugged, and kept her hand firmly in his.

“Unchanged, but she made it through surgery, at least.”

Adam nodded, and pressed Vic’s hand to his lips.

“Hiya, babe,” he said, and a smile passed over his face that could almost have been real. “I came as soon as I could, I…” Adam stopped, glancing at Robert, who gave him an encouraging smile. “I hope you know we’re here. I need you, I need you to get better, babe, can you do that for me?”

Robert felt a tear trickle down his cheek, and made no effort to hinder it.

They sat in silence for an indiscriminate amount of time, unspoken emotions filling the room. Nurses flitted in and out of the room, occasionally checking on her vitals, but no word came of her condition until the doctor arrived when the hospital visiting hours ended.

“She’s stable, that’s the most important thing. We’ll know more in the morning, you can visit from 8 o’clock, and we will call you if there are any changes.” She looked at the two of them, and smiled. “She’s lucky to have family that loves her, but you both look like you could get some sleep.”

Adam nodded, and got up, coming over and putting a hand on Robert’s shoulder, trying to shake him out of his reverie.

“She’ll be here in the morning mate, come on. Let me take you home.”

Robert reluctantly let go of her hand, pressing it to his lips before placing it gently on the bed next to her. He stepped up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “please be here tomorrow, sis,” he whispered against her skin, and left after Adam.

 

Sleep. As if he could ever sleep.

So he had walked through the door, and sat down on the sofa, still wearing his suit jacket and tie. Robert sat in his living room for what felt like hours; the light was never switched on, and he barely moved an inch. His legs felt like lead, his chest was heavy and aching, and his eyes were sore from crying. He was staring out into space, his mind restless as it repeated the day over and over again, and the day their parents died kept creeping in through the cracks. There were too many similarities, too many conversations he had had before, feelings that were dredged up, bringing with them wounds that he thought closed, ripping them apart until he was as raw inside as he felt outside.

The fear in his chest made his other senses dull, his hands unfeeling on the sofa, his feet unknowingly tapping the floor in nervousness, his cheeks damp and cold. His eyes grew accustomed to the darkness that engulfed him, but he barely noticed.

He was so oblivious to the world around him, he didn’t hear the front door click open, didn’t hear someone walk in and sit down next to him until he felt the sofa dip next to him. He didn’t react until he felt a hand on his arm, until he heard Aaron’s voice, soft as he spoke.

“Robert?” Aaron’s hand moved to Robert’s, and Robert clasped it as if he were drowning and Aaron’s hand was his float. Robert felt another tear find a path down his cheek, and let it fall.

He heard a whispered ‘come here’ as Aaron wrapped his free arm around Robert and pulled his head onto his shoulder. Robert felt something inside him crack, and suddenly he was sobbing, his shoulders were heaving as his mind let him feel _everything_. All the fear, the hurt, and the anger was streaming out of him, salty tears burning on his skin as if his body was punishing him for his emotions, but Aaron held him throughout, comforting him, his hand running through Robert’s hair, his other hand unflinchingly holding Robert’s.

He didn’t know how long it took for his body to let go, but only knew that at some point, the crying subsided. Robert lay with his head on Aaron’s shoulder, his hand in Aaron’s hand, eyes dry and emotions barely kept below the surface.

“How did you know?” Robert croaked after he regained control over himself, his voice wrecked.

“Adam. He texted me, letting me know he had taken you home. Came to check on you.” Aaron’s voice was calm, grounding. Robert nodded.

“I’m sorry… I” Robert started, embarrassed at his display, but Aaron shook his head.

“Don’t,” was all he said, his hand resting on Robert’s neck now. “I know how much she means to you.”

Robert nodded meekly,

“If anything… If anything happens to her, I don’t know what I’ll do…” Robert’s voice almost cracked, but he swallowed and took a shuddering breath, calming himself before he tried again.

“Our parents… it can’t happen to her. I can’t do that again, I can’t lose another person I love like that, I couldn’t handle it,” Robert stumbled over the words, finally admitting his fear to himself.

Aaron kept an arm around him.

“I’ll be here. It’s going to be ok.” Aaron said.

Robert didn’t respond, couldn’t respond. It wouldn’t be ok. He took a deep breath, and lifted his head from Aaron’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” his eyes met Aaron’s and he was once again struck by their beauty, “I know this isn’t what you thought you’d be doing today..”

Aaron shook his head and smiled at him softly.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else. You needed me. That’s what friends are for, yeah?”

Robert nodded, but his eyes couldn’t help but flicker down to Aaron’s lips.

_Friends._

Memories from their night together flitted through Robert’s head at Aaron’s words. The want he had felt came rushing back, the pull in his chest, the need to feel those lips on his own, and the need to feel a connection to someone pulling him forwards. Practically without knowing it, he moved closer to Aaron, his body drawn to his, the tension changing from sorrowful, to charged with heat.

Before he knew what was happening, their faces were inches apart. Aaron’s unguarded eyes were large, roaming Robert’s face, and Robert licked in own lips in anticipation. He moved closer, and saw Aaron’s eyes close a fraction of a second before his own did, a fraction of a second before he pressed their lips together.

Aaron’s lips were just as Robert remembered them, soft and pliant and wonderful under his own. They were warm, and inviting, and Robert’s numbness was replaced with heat, a burning that snaked its way through his body, warming his fingers and searing his lips. His hands moved up to cup Aaron’s face as he deepened the kiss, Aaron’s mouth opening as Robert pressed his body against Aaron’s, eliciting a moan from his throat that Robert wanted to memorise forever.

It was a mess of contradictions to kiss Aaron; simultaneously comforting and consuming, soft lips and searing stubble grazing against Robert’s raw skin, a mess of want and shouldn’t have. Robert kissed him like it was the only thing in the world holding him together, hands moving purposefully around Aaron’s waist, wanting to pull him as close as possible.

Until Robert felt a hand push between them, and Aaron pull his lips away.

“We shouldn’t,” he said gruffly, not unaffected, as he place his forehead against Robert’s.

“I know,” Robert whispered, “but I want to.”

Aaron touched the tip of his nose against Robert’s and pulled away, getting up but keeping Robert’s hands in his own.

“Come on, I’ll make you a cup of tea. You need some sleep, you look awful.”

Robert chuckled slightly, before the memories from the day came flooding back, and his laugh felt bitter on his tongue, and his happiness evaporated.

Robert was coerced into going upstairs while Aaron worked in the kitchen, and he practically collapsed onto the bed, slowly removing each shoe, taking of his coat, loosening his tie, and finally, resting his head against the headboard.

Aaron came up with a cup of tea and placed it on the bedside table, looking down at Robert with kind eyes that made Robert’s insides melt. Robert took a sip of the cup and sighed, warmth spreading through his empty stomach. Aaron shifted from foot to foot, hands fidgeting, and he gave Robert a small wave and went for the door.

“Wait,” Robert said quietly, “stay?”

Aaron turned around and looked back, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

“Ok.”

Aaron sat down on the other side of Robert’s double bed, performing the same rites Robert just had, and Robert found them both pyjama bottoms and t-shirts to wear. He found Aaron one with long sleeves, and Aaron gave him a small smile in appreciation. He took his phone out and placed it in the charger, making sure it wasn’t on silent, letting out a shaky breath as his emotions got the better of him and a tear trickled down his cheek. Aaron touched his shoulder in comfort, and Robert gave him a weak smile, wiping it away and taking a sip of the tea.

Robert changed in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a few minutes to himself before he walked back and found Aaron lying on the bed, dressed in his clothes. Robert swallowed hard, before lying down next to Aaron, leaving plenty of space between them. They shuffled under the covers, and Robert relished in the softness of his bed, cradling him and softening the edge of a hard day.

Aaron lay next to him, eyes open, and Robert could almost hear him thinking.

“I won’t try anything,” Robert whispered, fighting to keep his hands to himself.

“Problem is I want you to,” Aaron confessed, and Robert couldn’t help the sheepish smile that played on his lips.

“I just didn’t want to be alone… Thank you, for staying.”

Aaron nodded and bit his lip.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, and I’ll take you to the hospital before work, yeah?”

Robert nodded, dreading another breakdown; he felt Aaron’s hand in his own, felt the gentle squeeze Aaron gave him, and felt more reassured than any doctor could have made him.

Finally, weariness took over, and Robert felt his eyelids become heavy, Aaron’s steady breathing next to him lulling him into a false sense of security as his mind attempted to calm. With a final squeeze to Aaron’s hand, he drifted off into restless, but much needed sleep.

 

-

 

When Robert awoke the next morning, the first thing that hit him was that he wasn’t rested; his eyes were sore, and he had an ache in his chest that he couldn’t place. He also had a person lying on his chest. He looked down, and saw the soft curls on Aaron’s head, the feel of his chest against his own, their legs brushing against each other, and Robert smiled to himself. This was how all mornings should start.

Then it hit him; Vic.

The dread slammed into him like a sledgehammer, knocking the breath out of him, and Aaron lifted his head to look at him, immediately seeing the panic in his eyes.

“It’s ok Rob, take a deep breath,” Aaron spoke quickly, breathing slowly and encouraging Robert to follow him. As soon as he had found his breath again, he grabbed for his phone, checking the time; 6:11 in the morning.

“No one’s contacted me, I…” Robert trailed off, the worst possible scenarios flitting through his head.

“It’s a good sign - means she hasn’t changed, alright? She’s still stable.” Robert nodded, and lay his head back down on the pillow.

“You’re right, yeah…” Robert whispered, running a hand over his eyes and sighing, “I just need to keep my head on straight.”

“We don’t need to get up for another 20 minutes, at least,” Aaron trailed off, looking at Robert, who smiled. Aaron tentatively lay his head back down on Robert’s shoulder, and Robert placed an arm around him. They lay in silence, neither wanting to discuss what was going on, and neither wanting to stop it from happening; instead, Robert tried to keep his breathing steady.

Aaron simply lay with him, none of them speaking, but Robert felt grounded, as if his world was simpler with Aaron in his arms, Aaron taking care of him, Aaron being with him. There was a solidity to Aaron that Robert hadn’t expected, a serenity that came from his strength, and Robert tried to latch onto it, hoping Aaron’s strength would transfer to himself.

They lay in silent comfort, until Aaron looked at the clock and gave Robert a nudge.

“Time to get up, I reckon.”

Robert sighed, and pulled Aaron closer, making him lift his head up in front of Robert’s.

“Thank you, for… everything,” Robert said, looking at Aaron’s lips and smiling.

“No problem,” Aaron said, eyes flickering to Robert’s lips before he moved away. “I’ll just grab a shower, yeah?”

Robert nodded, and watched Aaron walk off into the bathroom.

He got up, and sighed heavily. There were too many emotions rushing through him to sort through, too much pain, but also some happiness and it was all too confusing; he needed to focus on Vic.

He got up, and made to walk downstairs, surprised to hear voices in the kitchen. He walked in to find Claire and Henry, coffee made, having a bit of breakfast.

“Daddy!” Henry exclaimed as soon as he came through the door, and he rushed over to his father’s open arms.

“I am so glad to see you,” Robert said, pressing kisses to Henry’s cheek, “what are you doing here?” he looked to Claire for an answer as she poured another cup of coffee for him.

“Henry here was worried all night, couldn’t stop asking if everything was ok. I thought it would cheer you up to see him, and maybe it would make him more at ease.”

Robert looked at her earnestly, and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“How is she?” Claire asked, and Robert sighed.

“She was stable when I left her last night, the hospital visiting hours start again at eight, I plan to be there all day,” Robert finished, looking at Claire, “I know this is my week, but I hope you don’t mind having Henry for a few days? I need to be there for Vic.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” she said, ruffling Henry’s hair, “and when she wakes up, let us know, I’ll bring him by. He really loves her.”

Robert smiled, and sat down at the table, freezing as he heard Aaron’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

Claire lifted an eyebrow at him, and sighed.

“We wouldn’t have come if we knew you had a visitor…” but her voice trailed off as Aaron stepped into the kitchen, and froze.

Claire looked between the two of them, and took a deep breath.

“Aaron!” Henry yelled with glee, “what are you doing here?”

Aaron hugged Henry, his eyes darting to Robert.

“Aaron came here because he heard of Vic’s accident, and wanted to check on your dad,” Robert replied, looking at Claire who was shaking her head.

“There’s no reason to lie,” she started, but Robert stopped her.

“It’s the truth… I didn’t want to be alone last night, and so he stayed over. That’s it.”

Claire lowered her voice and gave Robert a look that could kill. “So you’re not sleeping with our son’s teacher?”

“I am not sleeping with Henry’s teacher, we are friends, that is all,” he whispered, grateful to Aaron for distracting Henry. The words sounded real coming out of his mouth, but they stung; he hoped his lie was believable.

Aaron awkwardly looked at Robert as he released Henry, and cleared his throat. Claire wasn’t looking at either of them, instead focussing on her cup of coffee, and Henry was the only person who kept talking, about everything and anything.

“Henry, let’s leave your father to get ready, and I’ll take you to school,” Clare suddenly said, getting up and grabbing her things.

“It’s still early, mum!” Henry protested, but Claire took his hand and led him to the front door.

“He needs to get ready, but I’m sure you’ll hear from him soon,” she said to him, turning back and looking at Robert, “we’ll talk about this more, later.”

Aaron sat down next to him, and looked at his feet.

“She’s right, you know?”

Robert nodded, looking at Aaron and sighing.

“I know, but can we not do it… not today.”

Aaron bit his lip, and nodded. He leant forward, and pressed his lips gently to Robert’s; a lingering kiss, that ended too quickly.

“Take a shower, and I’ll drive you to the hospital, alright?”

 

-

 

Robert sat by her bedside all morning, her hand in his, attempting to reassure her and himself that she was going to be ok. He felt her heartbeat, strong and steady, and hoped each one brought her closer to awakening. At lunch he found a sandwich and a bottle of water, and went back to Vic’s room as quickly as he could.

Adam joined in the afternoon, and sat down in the same chair as the day before, and took her other hand. He gave Robert a quick greeting before going back to holding Vic’s hand.

“Have you spoken to Aaron?” he asked, as afternoon dragged into evening.

“No,” replied Robert.

“Not since this morning, then?” Adam retorted, cocking an eyebrow. Robert looked down at Vic’s hand, his mind overwhelmed.

“He told you, then?”

Adam nodded, and Robert sighed.

“It wasn’t meant to happen like that, we just kissed, and I…” Robert began but Adam chuckled.

“Mate, no need to worry. He likes you - it’s a good thing,” Adam insisted, and Robert gave a small smile.

“He’s my son’s teacher, I mean… I don’t know what to do,” Robert admitted.

“Start by talking to him, first of all.” Adam said.

“Claire came over and guessed what was going on, and I don’t know how to fix this.”

"D'you want him?" Adam asked sincerely.

"Yes," Robert replied, not a doubt in his mind.

"Then I'm sure you'll find a way," Adam said.

Adam was about to tontinue, when Robert felt Vic’s hand stir in his.

“What have you gone and done now?” Victoria said, her voice hoarse from the accident, and Robert burst into a grin. He pressed her hand to his lips as she opened her eyes, and felt a tear trickle down his face. Adam was equally excited, his eyes sparkling as he got up and rushed to the door.

“Nothing I can’t fix,” Robert said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Adam came back a few minutes later with a nurse and a doctor, who immediately began checking Victoria’s vital signs and responses. After a few minutes she was deemed on the mend, and Robert and Adam hugged each other in lieu of hugging Vic, their happiness overflowing.

The nurse left to bring Vic some water, and Adam and Robert sat down, demanding to know what happened.

Vic remembered driving, a car attempting to overtake her, but clipping her front, making her lose control and sway left, hitting the pavement and a lamppost. Luckily, it was in a residential area, and her speed had been quite low, or her accident may have been fatal. Robert looked at her with blurry eyes and she stroked his cheek.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, and he nodded, not able to speak.

Adam bent over and kissed her cheek, “I love you, Vic, don’t ever do that to me again.”

“I made it though, didn’t I?” Vic smiled and looked at him.

“Yeah, you did,” Adam said.

 

The next morning, Robert brought flowers, and Henry, who immediately jumped up into the hospital bed, earning a groan from his aunt.

“Careful, I’m still a little sore,” Vic reprimanded softly, and Henry wrapped his arms around her neck.

“I’m so glad you’re better, Aunt Vic!” Henry said, kissing her cheek, “I missed you, it’s not the same without your french fries.”

Robert chuckled and Vic smiled at him.

“We’ll just have to make some when I get home, yeah?” Vic said. She ran a hand through his hair, and gave him a peck on the cheek before Robert lifted him off the bed to give her some rest. Vic seemed stronger than the day before, and Robert let Henry chat with her about whatever, as long as she seemed happy. After half an hour, Robert looked at the time.

“Right, come on Henry, off to school,” Robert said, lifting him up and waving at Vic, but she called him back as they walked out the door.

“What?” he asked quietly, Henry busy wrapping Robert’s scarf around his neck.

“Talk to him!” Vic insisted, pointing to his son.

Robert smiled and nodded, “in my own time, but I will do.” Vic nodded in content, and laid her head back on the pillow. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

 

“Dad?” Henry asked as they walked from the hospital to the school, “what did Vic mean about telling me?”

Robert sighed, and ruffled his hair.

“Later, yeah?”

Aaron greeted them at school, placing a hand on Robert’s arm for a second longer than appropriate, and Robert smiled at him softly. He looked great, a purple hoodie over a grey t-shirt, and Robert wanted nothing more than to kiss him, and wrap him in his arms.

“How is she?” he asked, and Robert smiled.

“On the mend, and she slept well last night. The doctor’s think she might make a full recovery.”

Aaron smiled and squeezed his hand, before putting it in his pocket, and bit his lip.

“Glad to hear it,” he said, before looking down at Henry. “Come on, class is about to start.”

Henry smiled and walked off with Aaron, turning around to wave at his dad. Robert waved back, and Aaron turned around and gave him a lingering glance that had Robert smiling from ear to ear. He took out his phone and pulled up his and Aaron’s conversation.

_Can I talk to you after school?_

_Come 15 mins before class ends and I’ll slip out._

 

Robert was early, nervous, his hands shaking and his stomach fluttering. He didn’t know how to do this. He had no idea what Aaron would say, but he knew he needed to ask him.

Vic had been thrilled at the news, not at all discouraged by the fact that Aaron was Henry’s teacher, and adamant that Robert needed to pull himself together; so here he was, waiting outside a kindergarten classroom for Aaron to pop out so he could say… whatever it was he needed to say.

Quarter to, Aaron opened the door and gave a weak smile as he saw Robert.

“You wanted to talk?” he said nervously, his feet shuffling back and forth, his arms tucked over his chest.

“Yeah, look, I…” he started, inching closer to Aaron with every word. “I think we should give this a go, give us a go.” Aaron’s eyes went wide at that, and Robert ran a hand over his face. “I’m not good at this but here goes…” he reached out and took one of Aaron’s hands in his own.

“I know what I want, and it’s you; you’re strong, and kind, and gorgeous, and as I’ve gotten to know ya I’ve only wanted to know more, and finally I’ve just wanted you, to be with you.” Aaron bit his lip and smiled, a blush crawling up his neck. “I know we need to figure some stuff out, but I’ll wait, however long it takes, but I don’t want to give up.”

Aaron smiled at him and intertwined their fingers, bringing Robert closer to him.

“You sure?” Aaron asked, looking up at Robert through his eyelashes and Robert could do nothing but nod.

“I’m sure - my son likes you, you’re amazing in bed… what’s not to want?” Robert joked and Aaron hit his shoulder.

“Arrogant twat,” he said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Surly idiot,” Robert said, pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment before class ended and they needed to hide.

 

-

 

Vic recovered quickly, and each day Robert saw her improve was a day he felt lighter, more at ease, and had an easier time sleeping. She made it out of the hospital after a few days with little to no complications. Her and Adam seemed stronger than ever, and Robert smiled fondly at them when he saw Adam help Vic through the door of their house after she was discharged. Henry quickly got used to seeing Adam in his house, but Robert worried about breaking the news about Aaron.

It was two months before the school year ended, and during those two months Robert agonised over not being able to be with Aaron. They texted, they occasionally met up, but it was never more than a handshake, or a hug, but what Robert wanted was infinitely more important than a few months of waiting.

When the school year ended, they went on a few dates, and Robert quickly realised he was completely in love with Aaron. It felt great to be able to take Aaron out, to bars, to football matches, whatever the found. Finally, it became time to tell Henry.

 

“Henry, you remember Aaron, right?” Robert asked him one day over the summer, a beautiful day where he and Vic had decided to take him to the park.

“Yes,” Henry said in between bites of his ice cream.

“I wanted to ask you if it was ok if he started visiting us at home,” Robert said, his own ice cream forgotten in his hand. His stomach was fluttering, his hand shaking slightly from nervousness.

“Aaron wants to visit me at home?” Henry exclaimed, a huge smile on his face, “that sounds like fun!”

Robert grinned, and Vic snorted, her eyes gleaming.

“Aaron would like to visit the both of us, if that’s okay. You see, Aaron and I, we’re together, like a couple.” Henry looked up at his father, and scrunched his nose.

“You mean, like grown ups like each other? Holding hands and kissing?” Henry took another bite of his ice cream.

“Yes, exactly like that,” Robert admitted, and Henry grinned.

“Does that mean I get to play with Aaron at home?” Henry added, and Robert nodded.

“Yeah, you will do. So you don’t mind your Daddy seeing Aaron?”

Henry shook his head vigorously.

“Would you mind him coming over and saying hi to you tonight?”

“Sounds like fun - I like Aaron,” Henry said, ice cream dripping down his chin, “I’m glad you like him too.”

Vic looked at Henry and ruffled his hair, before wiping his chin with a tissue.

Robert got up and took out his phone, dialing Aaron’s number.

“Well? What did he say?” Aaron asked immediately.

“Doesn’t seem to mind at all - I think he might like you better than I do,” Robert joked, and he could practically hear Aaron smiling over the phone. “Why don’t you come over tonight for dinner, and we can introduce him to you?”

“He met me, remember?” Aaron joked and Robert scoffed.

“You know what I mean… introduce you to him as my boyfriend. Besides, you aren’t his teacher next year, so no one should complain too much. Claire will probably not be thrilled, but I don’t really care. All I want is for Henry to be happy… and you, of course.”

He heard Aaron take a breath on the other end, worried he had said something wrong. “Boyfriend… I like the sound of that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and change some things, but I really wanted to upload this. Leave kudos and comments, and I hope it is worth your time :)
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr @escapingreality51 for flailing and discussions of Robron


End file.
